Dawn of the Fire Warriors
by Galvatream
Summary: Three new foes, two Realms, an ancient prophecy. Just another typical day in Ninjago for The Ninja. Only is it really a typical day? Or is there something far more sinister at play. Bonds are tested and limits pushed as The Ninja face one of the most dangerous foes since The Omega. And a far more shocking truth about Kai, is uncovered in the process. First in the Realm Trilogy
1. Prophecy of The Forbidden King

_**Prophecy of the Forbidden King**_

* * *

_'__The skies darkened as a figure marched forward, a large three-legged mech marched down the streets of Ninjago City. A misty shadow-like figure sat in the ribbed cage. Large purple eyes glowed sinisterly as he snarled with triumph. Behind him, a legion of warriors clad in red and black armor marched, some held large butterfly swords, others wielded crossbows, some had ethereal black katana in hand while others carried large scythe like axes._

_The people screamed in fear as this army marched. Arms flying in the air as they ran like children. A figure dressed like Mr. E marched alongside two others, both of whom seemed familiar to him. One was much like Harumi, only a quiver rested upon her back while her body was covered by a cloak. But the other, he had spiked, fire shaped brown hair, amber eyes and a scar upon right side of his face. He had ethereal black shoulder armor and a deep black and red kimono, dark brown straps reached across his chest, most likely to hold his ethereal black cape in place._

_He soon turned and laughed a sinister chuckle. "Never underestimate the power of The Forbidden King." The Kai lookalike chuckled darkly before everything went black.'_

Zane awoke with a start, gasping for air as his icy blue eyes gently adjusted to the room he resided within. His allowed his gaze to sweep across the familiar room. They eventually came to a rest upon a photo. The photo itself rested neatly upon his bedside table. The figures of the ninja, each during their early years, sometime before Garmadon's Mega Weapon was destroyed each stood smiling. His right hand reached out; his fingertips gently brushing the image of Kai.

With a sigh, he flipped his leg up and over the edge of the bed. He slowly made his wat out into the courtyard of the monastery. His mind went over the dream. Was it even a dream? He didn't know. And part of him didn't want to know. It seemed his concerns and worry weren't as hidden as he thought either. "Are you ok Zane?" Coles strong voice came, overriding the sound of Kai training on the opposite side of the yard.

Zane turned to face his brother in arms. The Master of Earth stood strong, his left side leaned against one of the numerous support beams of the monastery's balcony. "I'm ok Cole. Thank you for asking." He replied.

Coles' brown eyes fell upon Zane, his gaze grew heavy with concern. He could already tell that Zane wasn't himself. He had a dream, much like he had many other times. "I know you're not ok Zane. Your contemplating the meaning of your dream."

Zane widened his eyes in shock. How did Cole know about his dream? He would have to inquire further, perhaps discover if it was him who observed him during the night. "How do you know I had a dream?" He asked.

Cole lifted an eyebrow, his expression asking, 'are you serious?' "Really Zane. I've known you for ten years now. I think I'd know if something was bothering you. It's also etched into your face." He responded. Cole bit his lower lip and then opened his mouth once more. "The worry, that is." He corrected.

Zane sighed. He wasn't sure whether Cole was truly the one who observed him at night, but in order to find out, he had to investigate further. But he also knew that he needed to find out what this dream meant, and to do that, he needed the aid of the others. "I had a dream, but I'm sure if I believe it to be a dream, or a vision."

Cole nodded and walked forward, placing one of his strong hands gently upon the Master of Ices' shoulder. An understanding look read across his eyes. "You should see Master Wu. He'll have the answers you need." He said.

Zane nodded. "Thank you, Cole."

* * *

Wu sat silently in his room; his legs crossed over one another. He held his hands together loosely, his eyes closed. The Spirit Smoke burned away before him. A small light illuminates his white kimono. His face slowly came together into a form of shock as a series of voices spoke from the smoke.

_"__We all have a choice Kai. It's time to make yours."_

_"__I am… The Forbidden King."_

_"__For the Serpentine!"_

_"__Kai, Don't!"_

Wu opened his eyes fast. "The dawn of The Forbidden King is drawing near." He whispered below his breath, putting out the Spirit Fire in the process. The door to his room opened as both Cole and Zane entered.

"Master Wu." Cole began, coming to a stop with Zane by his side. "Zane had a dream, or a vision last night." Cole finished. Wu turned his gaze to face his two students. He swiftly got to his feet and turned so that his body faced them. His gold eyes narrowed in interested.

"Explain this dream Zane."

"I saw a being, much like The Overlord, in a mech similar to the one worn by The Golden Master. Only it was red and black. Around him were troops, much like the Stone Army. And three figures marched by his side, one was like Mr. E, another looked like Harumi and final figure, he looked like Kai." Zane explained.

Wu stroked his beard as walked forward slowly. "It is as I feared. Gather the others. I fear that the dawn of The Forbidden King is near." He said, grabbing his Nin'Jo tightly in his hands.

Cole and Zane exchanged a glance of worry before leaving.

* * *

The Ninja gathered around Wu as he stood silently in the center of the room. Kai exchanged a hateful glance with Skylor and Lloyd before turning his attention towards his mentor and recently revealed to be godfather. Wu stroked his beard before he sighed and spoke. "I have much to tell you all. Especially regarding the coming threat and past foes."

Kai narrowed his eyes in concern and interest. "What is it Master Wu?" He asked. Wu turned to face his godson and smiled gently, but it soon turned to one of fear and dread.

"At the dawn of time, after the 16 Realms came into existence. The last Realm to be created, a Realm where light fades faster than anything ever seen. Destruction unable to survive, for the darkness that lies within it is far greater than even the Oni." Wu began.

Jay and Nya glanced at each other with worry. "What is this Realm called?" Nya asked. Wu shook his head sadly.

"It is the Realm of Dread, home of the Dark Demons and birthplace of the Forbidden Armor. My father could not stay for any longer than a minute. The darkness that permeates the place was too great for even him to handle."

Kai sighed. "And what has this got to do with Zane's dream?" He asked, amber eyes narrowing as he watched Wu.

"An ancient prophecy is about to come true. And I fear that none of you are ready to face the power of The Forbidden One." Wu said.

Lloyd glanced up. "Uncle, what is this prophecy?" He inquired.

"When Ice sees dread in dream, the Prince of Dread will rise again. And in the dawn of his return, the Princess in black and white must unite with The Prince of Fire to save Ninjago. But in the uniting, a betrayal will occur, and the two will be forced to accept their fate." Wu recited. His gaze galling to the ground.

Kai blinked. "Ice, Prince of Dread, Princess in black and white and The Prince of Fire. Who are they?" He demanded.

Wu turned his gaze to Kai. Kai had changed much in the months since Skylor left him for Lloyd. He'd become cut off, hotheaded and rash. He refused to look to others. Wu stood there, the knowing look in his eyes told Kai all he needed to know. "I'm The Prince of Fire, and Zane's Ice. But the other two?" Kai said in realization.

Cole blinked. "then this The Forbidden One you mentioned, is he the Prince of Dread?" He wondered aloud.

Wu nodded and turned to walk away. "You must all train hard if we are to stand a chance against the darkness that slowly encroaches upon our home. And learn just how strong each of you are inside. Hone your skills and look within, for there, you will find the key to unlocking the powers needed to defeat The Demon Army."

* * *

The chamber was dark, a single touch lit the room as a figure stood in the center. His large purple eyes glared down as his lips curled upwards into a thick, evil grin. "Assassin." He hissed, a female in a black cloak, a few strands of white hair extruded from her hood, a quiver rested upon her back, as did an ethereal black katana.

She swiftly fell to one knee, her head moving down as she bowed before him. "My lord." She said. The figure turned and hovered towards her, his shadowy mist like body moving within the holds of his gold red and black armor.

"The time for my return is drawing near. Yet Codec has failed to find the Forbidden Armor." He began, floating around her. "Why have you not moved?" He demanded.

The female remained silent; she knew better then question her master. He hadn't asked a question to be answered. It was a question to ponder for the weeks to come. To test her loyalties. She knew little of his origin or plans beyond what he had revealed to her. That he was banished from his people and wanted revenge, to take leadership over his kind and rule his home.

"Nothing, you've done nothing." He snarled. Floating to a stop before a large map of Ninjago. Red x's marked various locations checked for the Forbidden Armor. "I believe there is one who knows where it hides. Yet I do not know who it is." He began.

"But you suspect that I do know who has that information. And wish for me to bring him or he before you so that you may learn its location and achieve what you desire." She finished for him.

A thick grin formed upon his lips as he hovered ever so slightly over her. "You are correct Assassin. Find me the one and bring him to me." He hissed with authority.

She smirked and stood up fast. "I shall see to it personally my lord." She began, turning to leave. "I will not fail you." She added. Leaving as the thick, dark laughter of her master echoed throughout the chamber.

* * *

**A little side project I came up with. I'm really excited to see where this go, I'm going experimenting with different ships, one which is outside of my comfort zone. I'll leave you to guess that one ship. But the other one, oh, this one is going to be a very, odd and surprising ship. Kai and Harumi... Oh, and don't worry, I'm not giving up on my other stories. _The Elemental Resistance_ Will be updated this weekend.**


	2. The Dark Assassin

_**The Dark Assassin**_

* * *

The skies grew dark as Kai and Wu sat upon the roof together. Kai's amber eyes moved ever so slightly as he glanced towards his godfather. He was burning with questions as he sat in a meditative stance. A small candle lit, flickering ever so slightly in the smooth calm breeze that blew through.

"You must have many questions Kai." Wu began, breathing steadily as he spoke. "Some of which I can answer here and now. Others I do not have the answers to." He finished. Opening his eyes so that the gold pupils rested upon Kai.

Kai breath slowly, each breath he took was taken with great care. "How am I a prince if I was born of a blacksmith?" He asked. Wu gently moved and rested back as he smiled gently. A small memory of the day he first met Kai came back to him.

"You are not from Ninjago, but a distant Realm called the Realm of Faith. You are the eldest child of the royal family." He answered, watching as Kai took in the information. Kai bit his lower lip, his mind ticked over as he processed this news.

"How come I have no memories of my family, or this Realm?" He inquired. Wu closed his eyes as he adjusted his position.

"You father blocked those memories." He replied, pouring himself a cup of tea. Kai glanced down.

"Why?" He wondered. Wu's eyes fluttered open; his gaze moved from his cup to Kai. The interest and need to know more was carved into his face.

"That is, unfortunately, a question that even I cannot answer." Wu responded. Turning his gaze towards the coming clouds.

Kai sighed as he turned to face the same direction. "A storm?" He said, his mind returning to the news he saw before. "The weather was supposed to be clear for the next week."

Wu gently stood up; his eyes narrowed. "It is an unnatural storm. One I fear is tied to The Forbidden One."

* * *

Zane looked over the radar, his icy blue eyes double checking to ensure there wasn't a glitch in the system. He shook his head as he reloaded the radar for the fourth time that night. "This can't be right." He muttered to himself.

"What can't be right?" Pixel asked, coming to a stop beside him. Her green eyes sweeping over the radar. Zane glanced up to face her.

"The radar detected a massive storm approaching." He began to explain, typing into the computer. "But this is different. Every now and then, signatures will appear. All in the same location. Ones that I can't decipher." He finished. Pixel turned and started typing into the computer before lifting her head once more.

"We need to investigate." She said. Zane turned his gaze to meet hers. Confusion worked its way onto his face.

"What do you mean, we need to investigate?" He injured. Pixel turned and started to walk away.

"If the Falcon can't get a lock upon these signatures, then we should head out ourselves." She clarified. Moving towards the Land Bounty.

"It would be unwise to send everyone out." Wu said, entering the room with Kai by his side. Their eyes falling upon the two Nindroids. "Perhaps we should send the two who are bested suited to survive in these conditions." Wu suggested.

Zane and Pixel exchanged a quick glance before nodding. "We'll send Jay and Nya out right away." Zane said.

Wu and Kai both turned to face the computer, both curious about what the source of the storm.

* * *

The blue jet moved swiftly through the clouds, the lightning marks upon its nosecone, wings and tailfin marked who it belonged to. Within the cockpit, Jay and Nya sat, the former at the controls while the latter sat behind him.

"It feels good to have the Golden Weapons back, and the vehicles they turn into." Jay stated, gently guiding the Storm Fighter down towards the ground.

Nya hummed in agreement as she checked her weapon. "Be ready, we don't know what to expect." She said. Jay nodded in understanding.

The two readied themselves before the Storm Fighter lost its form. The Golden Nunchucks falling into Jay's grasp as they plummeted towards the rocky ground below them. Jay reacted first, pulling out a set of small, leather like wings. He was shortly followed by Nya; the blue and maroon Ninja soon touched the ground silently.

The two pulled up their hoods, and with a simple nod, ran forward. Nya ducked behind some rocks as she turned her gaze to the cave entrance before them. Her pale blue eyes swept the area with caution.

Across from her, Jay leapt behind cover, his electric blue eyes sweeping the area behind them. The two met each other halfway and blinked. Nya motioned her hand forward.

Jay quickly moved forward, leaping up and around rocks as he kept his eyes peeled for danger. The storm grew worse and worse, but a faint blackish red mist gently flowed out from the cave.

Nya quickly landed beside Jay as they eyed the mist. "What do you think it is?" Jay whispered.

Nya shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows. But we should find the source." She replied, taking the lead.

The two soon came to a stop and began crawling, they poked their heads out over a ledge. Jay held back a gasp at the sight. A legion of troops, each clad in black and red armor. Each of them bared a resemblance to The Stone Samurai. Those that had their faces uncovered revealed their true form.

Blood red skin covered their body. Thick crimson scars upon their bald heads. Vermillion orange eyes glowed dimly as they eyed the area. Small fangs curved in towards each other, a forked tongue slithered out every now and then.

The two quickly moved, heading back outside. They soon found themselves face to face with a cloaked figure. The figure smirked and spoke. Her voice masked. "Ninja." She said with anger, unsheathing her ethereal black katana in the process.

Nya held her spear tightly as she eyed the newcomer with cautious eyes. She slowly circled around her. Jay moved with his nunchucks at the ready, flanking the figure from behind. The storm had all but vanished by now, leaving the two Elemental Masters puzzled. The blackish red mist had also vanished.

In the blink of an eye, the newcomer charged forward, her blade sliced through the air with little resistance. Nya reacted on instinct and dived to the side, the sound of metal upon rock echoed across the cavern entrance. She knew it was only a matter of time until the things inside heard the fighting and moved to investigate.

Jay saw his chance and leapt forward, swinging his nunchucks fast in the air. The wind picked up as they moved, a swooshing sound, like the blades of a helicopter echoes out, electricity built up upon the handle. The figure smirked and moved to the side with ease, avoiding the lighting that shot past her. She then twirled around, kicking Jay in the stomach.

Jay landed beside Nya, the two eyed each other and then glanced up at the figure. "Who are you?" Nya asked, helping Jay to his feet. The figure turned to face them; a sly smile formed upon her lips.

"The Dark Assassin."

The two glanced at each other, Jay quickly understood what Nya wanted him to do. He swiftly stood up, waving the nunchucks in the air as he summoned the Storm Fighter. As fast as the jet appeared, it was zooming into the sky, leaving the figure in the dust behind.

She narrowed her eyes. "Tell him." She said to herself, a soft, dark chuckle escaped her lips.

"Dark Assassin?" A robotic voice said from behind. She turned to face the Mr. E lookalike. His spiked red shoulder pads rested gently upon his shoulders; his purple eyes narrowed his gaze fell upon her. "You have returned." He finished.

She smirked and walked past him. "Everything is going as I planned Codec. Soon, our master will have what he desires" She paused, turning her head ever so slightly. "And I will have gained my revenge."

* * *

The Nina all stood in silence as Nya and Jay explained their findings to the others. Kai narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but remained silent. Instead, he moved into the shadows, watching from the back of the room. He tore his gaze away from Lloyd and Skylor, instead moving them towards his sister.

"The Demon Army." Wu said grimly. Coming to a stop beside Cole.

"Their base of operations?" The Master of Earth asked, turning his gaze towards their mentor.

Wu shook his head. "The Forbidden One is not foolish. This will be but an outpost for his operation." He replied. Kai narrowed his eyes. Words that Wu said to him in private repeated themselves in his mind.

_'__To find the key to your past, you must face the past and the horrors it withholds. Or you may never find the way back home.'_

Kai swiftly left the room. The last thing he heard was Lloyd saying that they should go together in the morning…


	3. The Plan Changes

**_The plan changes_**

* * *

Kai analyzed the metallic silver blades held strong in his hands. He could see his reflection upon its shiny surface. He swung one in his right hand, the metal was light and cut through the air with ease, almost as if it was made for decoration alone.

He smiled as he sheathed them onto his back. The blade fitting nicely into place. He glanced down at the framed photo resting neatly upon his bedside table, a candle flickered beside it, the flames licking the air peacefully. His hand reached out, his fingertips gently brushed the face of his parents, their smiles brought one to his lips.

With a light sigh, Kai turned and made his was over to the door of his room, his hand reached down to his obi, checking to make sure that everything he needed was there. With the confirmation that he had everything; Kai walked out. His amber eyes scanned the long hallways of the monastery. It was late, the others would be asleep, providing him the opening needed to leave. He stepped into the courtyard and glanced around, his eyes checking to ensure that no one watching him.

As he made his way across the courtyard, he heard a door open. A female voice spoke. "What are you doing?" A voice all too familiar to him; Nya.

Kai glanced over his shoulder to see a half-asleep Nya leaning against the balconies support beam. "What has to be done." He answered, leaping up onto the roof.

Nya narrowed her eyes and walked forward. She wasn't going to stand for her Kai's impulsive actions now. "Kai. Lloyd said we would all go together in the morning." She said strongly, allowing a ball of water to form in her hands.

Kai shook his head in objection as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Nya." He responded, leaping off the roof.

Nya attempted to follow the blur of red before the strong grip of her brother came around her hair. She felt herself lifted off the ground and, with speed, found her head slammed against the wall. She bit back a cry of pain as black dots began to cloud her vision, her mind drifted away and her last thoughts before she lost conscious was of Kai's sudden betrayal.

* * *

Nya groaned as her eyes weakly fluttered open. The white light blinded her as her vision slowly adjusted to the surroundings. She gently leaned forward; the vague shapes of the other ninja filled her vision. Voices reached her ear, they were talking about something, or someone. Was it Kai? Or her? She didn't know.

She could hear a faint voice in the distance, it sounded like someone was calling her name. "Nya... Nya... Nya." Jay's voice range into her ear. The Master of Lightning stood, his face betrayed the concern he held for her. His gaze was soft, almost relaxing.

Nya blinked as leaned forward. Her initial thoughts echoed for her to find out where she was. "Where am I?" She asked, her pale blue eyes sweeping over the room, a room that she found unfamiliar.

Lloyd glanced at Jay, the latter shrugged his shoulders, Lloyd sighed. "You're in the medical ward of the monastery." He answered, handing her a glass of water.

Nya gently sipped the water, her eyes moved from one ninja to the other, her mind observed each of their expressions closely. The each expressed concern and worry for her condition, each of them curious as to how she ended up in that state.

It was Jay who asked the question burning on everyone's mind. "Do you remember what happened? Or who attacked you?" He asked. Electric blue eyes locking with her pale blue ones.

Nya closed her eyes and frowned as the memories of last night flooded into her mind. She gasped and almost fell of the medical bed. The gentle arms of Jay were quick to catch her. He helped hold her straight while she breathed a steady, yet deep stream of breaths. "Kai. He... He attacked me." She replied, revealing the betrayal he had committed. She remembered the look in his eyes, that look of determination, the desire to protect them.

She hadn't thought much of it before, but now that she had time to think, she grew worried. How stupid had she been not to notice that he would one day break free and attempt to take down the main threat alone. She realized that he wouldn't hold out on his own for long. "Kai, he's gone to take on The Forbidden One alone." She said with fear.

The other ninja all glanced at her, each of them realized just how much fear Nya held, and how blind that had all been to Kai's obvious desire to protect everyone, regardless his own health. "We need to help him." Cole said, the others nodding in agreement as they all made the move to get their gear.

* * *

Kai made his way down the caves, his eyes narrowed with determination as he eyed every little thing. His breathing was deep, his heart raced with every step he took. The sound of talking grew louder by the second, he knew that sooner or later, he would find the source.

He came to a stop and poked his head out around the corner, he eyed three figures, one hovered in the air, a mist like tail extruding from where his legs would be, four arms crossed over each other with gold armor, a helmet much like the helmet of shadows rested upon his head. His purple eyes moved with darkness; his yellow teeth ground sharp.

The second figure stood in a black cloak. Female in build, lean and elegant. A quiver full of arrows rested upon her back, as did an ethereal black katana. A few strands of white hair escaped her hood.

The third figure stood silently, almost robotic like. Red armor plating covered his joints. A helmet rested upon his head, a red visor with purple eyes glowing behind it. Spiked red pads rested upon his shoulders. Two crimson red katana rested neatly upon his back. An obi covered his waist.

Kai quickly allowed his gaze to sweep the rest of the room, his eyes observing the many different figures who walked around. Few of them wore large red and black armor, spike crests upon their helmets and a face plate styled after teeth. Many wore little red armor, their conical crimson red bamboo sun hats rested upon their heads. Large red eyes glowed deeply from each warrior.

With a deep breath, Kai gently reached for his katana, feeling the smooth leather of their hilts, he silently drew them from their place. He closed his eyes as he took slow deep breaths. He felt his body relax; his mind cleared as he prepared to fight. He opened his eyes, a fire burned in them, the glint of determination shined brightly in them.

He quickly walked out from the corner and stood at the entrance of the vast cavern. The three figures turned to face him. The four-armed figure narrowed his eyes. "The red ninja." He exclaimed; darkness flowed throughout his voice.

Kai smirked and held his blades tightly, his eyes locked with his foes. The female soon stepped forward. "I shall deal with him my lord." She said with a wicked tone.

Kai narrowed his eyes as she advanced forward. Each step she took, she took with great pleasure. Her hands reached to her katana. The blade was drawn and rested by her side, the tip scrapping along the ground, kicking up small amounts of rock and dirt until she stopped. Kai could see her ruby lips curl upwards into a sly grin.

Kai held his blades close as he broke into a ran, each step taken with great care as he leapt into the air. His blades came down before clashing with hers. Small sparks flickered off as they clashed. Kai stepped back before swinging from the left.

She noticed and quickly countered, parrying his strike before kicking up with her right foot. Kai stumbled back, he quickly flipped one of his katana upside down and moved to strike, aiming for her chest, he swung upwards. She slipped to the side, bringing her hand down as she revealed a small dagger.

Kai attempted to pull back, only to get a cut upon his hand. He felt his katana fall from his grasp. He stepped back and quickly shook off the cut as a minor injury. He held his remaining katana tightly with both hands.

With grace, he swung forward. Their blades clashed once more, their eyes locked, and Kai saw glints of gold and green in her pupils. He swore they were familiar; his concentration falters and she took advantage.

Kai fell back, a scream of pain was torn from his throat as he felt her blade slice cleanly into his side. He stumbled and quickly clutched the wound, the thick liquid that he knew for certain was his blood covered her blade.

Kai clenched his teeth and moved forward, his foot kicking his katana away as he threw a punch. He knocked her back, upsetting her balance. He quickly took the advantage and flipped over her, kicking the back of her knee, collapsing her to the ground.

With speed, he quickly moved kicking her blade out her grasp. Kai then moved, pinning her to the ground, her hood fell off, revealing a long thought to be dead foe.

Harumi smiled darkly. "Lost for words Kai?" She asked, silently reaching for a dagger. Her eyes locked with Kais' as the two remained still.

Kai widened his eyes with shock before he spoke. "You're dead!" He exclaimed.

Harumi rolled her eyes and gently leaned forward. "No one ever truly stays dead Fire Starter." She whispered into his ear. Slipping a dagger into his chest. "But you still have a purpose." She finished, flipping them over so that she was now the one on top.

She would be lying if she didn't enjoy this situation. Her eyes locked upon Kai's. The boy she had always loved. "I still have a need for you." She said, her lips curled into a cunning grin. The sound of feet upon the stone echoed down the halls. They were getting closer, and she knew she would have to cut this quick. She quickly leaned forward, planting her lips upon Kais'.

She enjoyed the taste of his lips, but she knew it wouldn't last. She separated and whispered into his ear. "We all have a choice Kai. Its times to make yours." She whispered.

"Kai!" Lloyd's voice came. Harumi whipped her head to face their direction. She smirked as she saw their reactions. "Harumi." Lloyd said, shocked.

Harumi chuckled and gently held Kai by her side. "You want your precious Master of Fire?" She teased, removing the dagger from his chest. "Then you can have him." She said. Then, with speed, she threw a smoke pellet down, covering her escape.

The ninja blinked as Harumi vanished. Their eyes locked upon the injured Kai. Nya rushed forward, kneeling by his side and checked his pulse. She noticed the large wound Harumi had inflicted upon him. "That witch." She hissed. "We need to tend to his wounds." She yelled at the others, snapping them from their static state.

* * *

Harumi came to a stop before her master, the purple eyes narrowed as she kneeled before him. He floated around her before coming to a stop before her face. A purple hand lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You still have feelings for the boy?" He hissed, floating away from her.

Harumi narrowed her eyes but didn't reply. It wasn't a question to answer. He already knew the answer. "Why do you still feel for him?" He asked. Harumi blinked; she hadn't really thought of that. There were many possible answers.

"He may be useful in the future." She replied. It was clear by the way in which her master reacted that he didn't share the same view she had.

"The future will never come. Not when I have obtained the powers of the Demon King. His use is nothing but a futile obstacle of which we must surpass to achieve victory." He snarled; his eyes glowed brightly as he seethed with anger.

Harumi kept her calm, she had to, least she suffered the consequences. "My lord. Having an Elemental Master on our side could help obtain what you want at a faster pace." She replied.

He whipped his head around, his teeth clenched in anger as he hovered over her. "An Elemental Master of Fire is of no use to me or my goal." He paused as he noticed something in Harumi's eyes. "You believe he will be of use, yet I know he won't be. We all have a choice Assassin. It's time you made yours."

Harumi remained still; her eyes met his. "I have caused him great doubt. And his fire, his skill with the blade, and his potential for leadership would serve us well. He is loyal to those who earn it. Wouldn't one who has those traits be a worthy warrior to have on your side." She said.

He remained silent, he processed the information well, the idea that he could have a warrior fo great skill, an equal to her, or perhaps a replacement. She was loyal to him, having saved her life and given her the necessary weapons and care to become the greatest assassin he ever had. But if he was to usurp his own father. Well, he needed strong and powerful warriors. An Elemental Master was all but unheard-of back home. But he was also curious about him. He displayed feats that were impossible for any mere human.

"Perhaps you are right Assassin. Perhaps he could prove useful. I want you to take charge of the mission and bring him to me." He began, a plan starting to form as he saw the look on his father's face when he returned, even more powerful than ever. "So that I might learn more about his… kind." He finished with a sinister chuckle.


	4. Fire's Catalyst

**_Fire's Catalyst_**

* * *

The room was warm as Kai gently opened his eyes; the light impeded his vision. A white light that seemed to sap his strength away. He felt weak, his energy was all but gone. Memories of what had happened slowly returned to him.

He attempted to get up, only for a sharp pain to remind him of the injuries he had gained. His sight slowly adjusted to the room, the faint sound of beeping, the sound of a heart monitor, reached his ears. He glanced around the room, his eyes slowly taking in the many objects.

He blinked as his sigh fully took in the room. He glanced down to see bandages covering his torso and side, they were a faint red, his blood. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, a sharp sting of pain shot up his limbs.

The door opened and someone entered, Kai didn't want to know who it was, but he feared that he would soon find out who it was. The sound of metal feet meant one of two things, it was either Pixel or Zane coming to check on him. And he hoped, for the love of Kaneshiro, that it was the former and not the latter.

"You are awake." Pixel said, allowing Kai to sigh in relief as he opened his eyes. Pixel stood, checking the monitors. Her eyes sweeping over the many moving lines.

"Where am I?" Kai asked, his gaze focused upon the ceiling.

Pixel turned to face the Master of Fire; her gaze hardened. "The same room Nya found herself after you attacked her." She replied. Kai noticed the anger in her voice. He held back a sigh, and his reply. "Why would you attack your sister in the first place. I thought family was the most important thing for you. So why?" She inquired.

Kai bit his lower lip as a breath he didn't know he was holding escape his throat. "I had to find the key to my past. And to do that. I had to face the past, and the horrors it withholds." He answered. Memories of what Harumi did to him flooded back to him.

Pixel narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. "Why find the key to your past when you already know it?"

Kai closed his eyes. "I do not know my past beyond that fact that I'm not from Ninjago, but the Realm of Faith, and am the eldest child of the Royal Family. If I had not gone alone, I would never find the way home." He replied, breathing slowly as Pixel moved to leave the room.

* * *

Pixel came to a stop as the others glanced up at her. Her green eyes swept over the group until they came to a stop upon Nya. "How is he?" The Master of Water asked.

Pixel sighed. "He is recovering remarkably fast for the injuries he suffered. Far faster than he should be for a human." She replied, answering Nya's question, but opening another mystery.

Wu slowly walked forward, coming to a stop as his gaze rested upon them all. "We are all unique in one way or another. But for Kai." He paused, shifting his gaze to meet Nyas'. "But he is far more important than any of us." He finished.

Lloyd looked at his uncle, he blinked as confusion worked its way onto his face. "What do you mean Kai's far more important than any of us?" He inquired.

Wu sighed. "Perhaps it is time I told you all the tale of The Realm War." He began, his gaze sweeping across the ninja as they all nodded in interest.

"Shortly after Ninjago came to be created by Kaneshiro Garmadon, two Realms clashed. The Fire Warriors fought against the Dark Demons in a seemingly never-ending war. Their war spread across the 16 Realms; even Realms like the Never-Realm were not spared. The fighting was brutal and its participants ruthless." Wu paused, walking around to Lloyd and Skylor. "The Fire Warriors were the children of Light, natives of the Realm of Faith and Masters of Forbidden Fire. But those born of the Royal Family." Wu glanced at Lloyd. "They could control Golden-Power."

Wu quickly made his way over to Pixel and Zane. "But their foes, the Dark Demons were born of the darkness found within the Realm of Dread. Masters of a dark magic of the likes that has never been seen before." Wu turned his gaze, his eyes narrowed as they fell upon Cole. "Their war would've raged for over hundreds of years. Had it not been for the current Fire King. Zuko Tosaki Lord defeated the Zelrorath in single combat."

Wu walked over to Nya and Jay. "Peace returned to the Realms. But Zuko feared that one day, a Dark Demon would arise from the ashes of Doom's destruction, sent his firstborn child to be raised by a trusted friend. That friend would pass the child on to an honest man to raise. And to prepare for his return." Wu finished, walking so that he overlooked The Ninja once more.

The Ninja all blinked as they eyed each other. Cole glanced at Nya who widened her eyes. "Kai is the firstborn child." She realized.

Wu nodded as he slowly walked to her side. "Kai is Zuko's heir. And our only hope to defeat The Forbidden One." He said, holding his Nin'jo tightly. "Which is why he must be exposed to these horrors so that he can find the power and travel home." He finished.

* * *

Kai shifted in his sleep; his hands clutched the sheets tightly as sweat formed upon his forehead. He clenched his teeth as he breathed heavily, he turned on his side roughly, pain shooting up his spine as he tore open a wound.

He raised fast, panting heavily as he gasped for air. His amber eyes lingered over the dimly lit candle. His grunted as he felt his side. Warm liquid flowed from the wound. Kai cursed under his breath and slowly got up. He searched for something to stop the blood before someone knocked. He turned his head to see Seliel standing there, her earth green eyes were raised up.

Kai closed his eyes, curse Cole's girlfriend to discover him. "Seliel… What are you doing up?" He asked, attempting to mask his pain. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work as Seliel shook her head in annoyance.

"Hold still Kai." She said, grabbing some bandages. Kai did as he was told as she wrapped them around his waist. "Were you training after being told not to?" She interrogated.

Kai sighed. "Surprisingly, no. I wasn't." He replied, faint images of a female with light tan skin and bright amber eyes flowed into his mind. Seliel narrowed her eyes, not once was she was taking this.

"Uh huh." She replied, guiding Kai to the kitchen.

Kai sat down as Seliel turned on the light and fetched a glass of water. "When did you get here?" He wondered.

Seliel chuckled. "I'm not called the Phantom Ninja for nothing. Besides, with the most recent activity, I thought you guys would need my aid." She replied, handing Kai the glass of water. "So, if you weren't training, then what were you doing?"

Kai put the glass down and sighed. "Having a nightmare." He replied, his eyes drawn downwards to the ground as he sighed.

Seliel stepped forward and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "Care to explain what this nightmare was about?" She asked, listening to Kai's steady breathing.

Kai shifted slightly as he lifted his head up. "My family, not this family, but my birth family. The family that sent me here in preparation for a coming threat." He answered, feeling a few tears from in his eyes.

Seliel nodded in understanding. "I understand." She knew what it felt at times, but from her experience, it was nothing that she couldn't handle. But this side of Kai was new, this vulnerable side of him, the Fire that burned bright, that always encouraged him to smile and bring energy to all was nothing compared to the grief and pain that she knew he felt inside. It was, painful to see it. He had grown up without his blood family for most his life. Having only his adopted family to guide him.

Kai blinked and bit his lip; he wasn't sure how to proceed. He was showing a new side of himself, a side that he didn't think he even had. This pain he felt, the sorrow, the longing for his blood family. It tore him apart. The added stress from the prophecy and his role as Ninjago's savior didn't help either.

After long tense minutes, Kai finally broke down. The tears streamed form his eyes as the pain and longing for family overwhelmed him. Seliel was left in a difficult situation. She didn't know who to go to for help. Kai was all alone, an outcast. And right now, she was the only one who could provide comfort to him. And she did just that.

"Life isn't fair. I know that myself." Seliel began, biting her lower lip as she carefully brought Kai into a comforting, sibling embrace. "But what the choices we make, the decisions, they determine how we use that fairness. Do we allow it to consume us, or do we use it as fuel to better ourselves? How we overcome and deal with it, is how we become stronger." She said, the memories of her time fighting the Nindroids coming to mind.

Kai took a deep breath and slowly wiped the tears away from his face. He processed what Seliel had said. He felt something ignite within, a fire burned brighter then ever before. He knew it was different, but a flicker of gold seemed to burn brightly within his heart. His power was growing stronger. "Thank you Seliel, for everything." He said.

* * *

Deep within the darkness of caves, The Forbidden One radiated with rage as he slammed his fists down upon his throne. "The Prince grows stronger." He hissed, turning his raging gaze towards Harumi. "Your doubt has done nothing but give him strength."

Harumi narrowed her eyes. "Give him time my lord. He will break down completely. And when he does, he's as good as yours." She said slyly.

The Forbidden One narrowed his gaze and clenched his teeth. "You had better be right Assassin. Otherwise you will pay for it dearly." He snarled back. His eyes glowing brightly as he did so.

* * *

**Haven't really played around with Seliel much, but what do you think of her playing a sibling to Kai.**


	5. Out of the fight and into the depths

**_Out of the fight and into the depths_**

* * *

The skies moved with dark, purple clouds. Red lightning struck the ground, lakes of liquid dark matter flowed as dead trees littered the landscape. Creatures of darkness crawled; their grotesque appearance was anything but pleasant.

Standing tall among the many ruined buildings, was a massive black structure, it's jagged battlements, torn red flags and blackish red fires generated a deeply dark and eerie atmosphere. Beings of all sorts of shapes and sizes patrolled the walls and grounds. Weapons of different shapes and sizes dragged and carried about. Above, dragon like creatures flew, beings riding them using chains of mystical purple energy.

At the front of the structure, two large black doors rested, decorated with many different sharp shapes rested. Behind them, a large hallway, sets of armor lined the walls, jagged and sharp. Each demonic in their appearance. At the end of the hallway, sat a large door. Behind it was a dark room. A throne rested at the end.

Resting upon the throne, shrouded in darkness, sat a figure. His fingers were clawed, four beady purple eyes glowed. A row of teeth, each ground sharp could be seen, the faint outlines of a Dark Demon. Wings as large as a car rested, a staff leaned against the throne.

A thick dark chuckle escaped the figures throat. He then spoke as three figures bowed before him. His voice carried a chill, a chill darker than the night, thicker than destruction or darkness. "The power shifts." He said, his voice was rough and sinister.

"The Prince of Fire grows stronger." One of the figures said, his purple eyes glued to the ground, his robes were a deep purple. The black metal lining shined dimly in the little light.

"And the Prince of Dread has managed to grow powerful." Another said. Wearing similar clothing to the first.

"We can no longer see his actions, nor sense his plans." The third said, his robes the same as the first two.

The figure upon the throne chuckled. He never moved, but the sound of heavy breathing was clear as night. "His power is not of my concern. It is the Prince of Fire that concerns me. Watch him, learn what he plans to do. And if we must break the treaty with the Fire King to keep out kind alive." He commanded.

The three figures bowed, and as one, spoke. "As you command your dark majesty."

* * *

Kai watched as The Ninja each crossed the training courses with ease. The swift moves from their acrobatic members allowed them to move about with little contact. Those like Cole, who weren't as agile as the others, relied upon his superior strength to smash his way past certain obstacles.

"You wish you could train alongside them." Wu said, coming to a stop beside him.

Kai nodded as he leaned against the support beam. "I do. I feel so, bored." He replied, lifting his gaze to meet Wu's.

Wu turned to face the others, a small smile forming upon his lips. "Your injuries are nearly healed. The natural regenerative properties of you race is strong. Give it another day to heal before joining we decide if you are fit to train again." He replied.

Kai nodded and turned to head inside. "Master, can I ask you something?" He said, glancing over his left shoulder. Wu nodded. "What is The Valley of Spined Death?"

Wu's stance faltered as he quickly relied upon his Nin'jo for support. "Where did you hear that name?" He asked, slight fear and concern echoed in his voice.

Kai shrugged. "I just know it. I don't know why." He replied. Heading inside.

Wu glanced down. 'He knows where the exact location of the Forbidden Armor.' He thought, turning to face the others. His mind lingering upon the name mentioned by Kai.

* * *

Zane glanced down upon the radar, his mind came blank as he recognized several red dots. He turned around and raced forward. Into the elevator and up into the monastery. He came to a stop in the courtyard, his eyes sweeping over the others. "We've got trouble." He said.

The others quickly sprung to action, racing to gather their gear. Kai glanced at Wu who nodded. With speed, Kai raced to his room, grabbing his gear quickly. As fast as he had made it to his room, he had made it to the Samurai X Cave. "What's going on?" He asked.

Pixel turned to face him. "Demon Warriors have been located advancing towards Stixx." She said. Kai nodded and glanced at the others.

"They will have to cross through the Corridor of Elements to reach it. We can ambush them there" Cole exclaimed, pointing at a narrow gap upon the map.

The others nodded in agreement. "Then we move out at once." Lloyd said, heading towards the Land Bounty.

* * *

The sound of a dozen troops marching echoed through the Corridor of Elements. At the head, Harumi stood, her eye sweeping across the area ahead as three figures stood in the distance. She raised her left hand, the troops halting as she narrowed her eyes.

"Ninja." She said, recognizing the three quickly. Her lips curling upwards into a smirk as she saw Kai standing tall with his two katana at the ready. "Was the fight with me before not enough Fire Starter?" She asked.

Kai narrowed his eyes and stood ready to fight, Jay and Nay stood beside him. "I'm not alone this time Harumi." He replied. Eyes sweeping over the men.

Harumi chuckled and drew her ethereal black katana. "Neither am I." She said. Motioning towards her men.

Kai took a deep breath as he watched Harumi walk forward. "The ground's unstable, if we can trap the men underground, we can take Harumi together." He whispered, feeling the weak ground beneath him.

Above, Skylor watched like a hawk, her eyes focused upon Harumi. "I call Harumi." She said, holding her katana tightly. Lloyd glanced at her but ignored the anger in her voice. He turned his gaze back to the troops below them.

"Work with Kai to take Harumi down. It would be foolish to take her alone." Lloyd said, drawing his blade as she stood tall. Skylor felt a flicker of anger before sampling nodding. She knew it wasn't worth loosing a fight over the past.

Harumi smirked and then rushed forward, she moved with speed, leaping into the air as she came down with her blade. Kai quickly blocked; he stood his ground as Harumi came at him from another angle. He grunted as he was forced back a little.

Harumi smirked as she quickly moved in to kick Kai, succeeding in forcing him to drop a katana. "Well, isn't this familiar." She teased, the two circled each other, their eyes locked on the others.

"No, it doesn't seem familiar at all." Skylor said, charging Harumi with her katana. Harumi turned and parried the strike. She turned and stepped back; her eyes narrowed as she saw the rage in Skylor's gaze.

"A little angry, are we?" Harumi asked slyly. Her lips never left their smirk. Skylor shook with rage and charged forward, bringing her katana down. Harumi blocked and kicked her back. She then ran towards Kai, their blades clashed as sparks flew off. Harumi leaned in. "You still haven't made your choice Fire Starter." She said.

Kai grunted as he pushed into the lock. He never once allowed his gaze to move Harumi's. "I made my choice a long time ago. It's time you made yours." He replied.

A cry of rage soon drew their heads towards Skylor who held her two katana upside down. The two widened their eyes and raced forward. "DON'T DO IT!" They yelled simultaneously.

Skylor ignored their cries and plunged her katana into the ground. A shockwave rippled out as the ground shook. She smirked and charged Harumi, ignoring Kai's cries for help as the ground beneath him gave way.

The world seemed to slow for Harumi as she saw Kai slip down into the ground, her eyes widened and she rushed forward, the ground beneath her and Skylor gave out, sending them down into the darkness below.

* * *

Harumi grunted as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light filling the cave. She quickly stood up, brushing off the dust from her outfit. She quickly scanned the area as memories of how she ended up down here returned. Her worry grew as she searched for Kai.

"KAI!" She called, her voice echoing across the cavern. She walked along, listening for anything that would give her even the slightest chance of finding the Master of Fire. Then she heard it, a cry for help. Faint but the voice, it was no doubt Kais'. She raced in its direction. Climbing over rocks and other smaller obstacles until she found him. He rested, clutching his right arm, pain etched into his face.

She raced forward, kneeling by his side as she quickly tore a part of her own outfit away. "Move your hand away." She ordered. She was pleased when Kai did as he told. She quickly wrapped his arm. Tying it around his chest like a sling. "Try not to use it for a while." She said.

Kai nodded as he leaned against the rock. The sound of a sword being drawn reach his ears. "Get down." He said, pulling Harumi out of the blades path.

A gasp was heard as Harumi glanced up to see Skylor standing behind them. "You saved her Kai?" She asked in disbelief.

Kai nodded and positioned himself between the two. "She just helped me." He replied.

Skylor narrowed her eyes and walked forward. Then she kicked Kai in the stomach. Harumi raced forward, catching Kai before he hit the ground and leaning him against the cave wall. "What is it with you and him?" She demanded, checking the injury.

Skylor huffed. "He's a selfish fool. Care's for only himself. Like you." She replied.

Harumi laughed. "If only you knew." She said. Gently resting Kai against her shoulder. "Now, either you come with us, or you stay here and die. I would be pleased if you chose the latter of the two. It means I have one mouth less to feed." She said. Skylor huffed and followed them at a distance.

* * *

The three walked for some time until they came to a stop. Harumi blinked and rested Kai down before grabbing his spare katana. "We're not alone." She said, eyes narrowed as she eyed the area.

Hissing was heard before several snakes emerged. Each of them wore torn outfits, some with spiked shoulder armor, others with conical bamboo sun hats. Venomari, Constrictai, Fangpyre and Hypnobrai, as well as the odd Anacondrai were among them. Another serpent soon walked forward. He was a Venomari. He wore a conical bamboo sun hat. He wore a scarf with spiked armor over his left shoulder. "What do we have here?" He hissed, towering over the three.

Harumi gulped as she realized how outnumbered they were…


	6. The Serpentine Outcasts

**_The Serpentine Outcasts_**

* * *

The Ninja all glanced down at the hole. Lloyd and Nya stood at the front, each calling out for Kai and Skylor. Only to find no response. "What happened?" Cole asked, leaning against his hammer.

Jay sighed. "Skylor struck the ground with her katana, causing her, Kai and Harumi to fall down." He explained. Looking over to Nya with concern.

Zane and Pixel glanced at each other. "We have completed a scan of the caverns below us. But we can find no sign of them." Pixel sadly said.

Lloyd sighed. "We will have to hope that they can survive on their own. We still need to deal with The Forbidden One and his Demon Army." He said, turning to face the others. Nya sighed and walked away, hugging herself with disappointment. Lloyd knew she blamed Skylor, and honestly, a part of him did too. But he knew it was his fault, he should've refused to allow Skylor to fight Harumi. And left Kai to do it on his own.

* * *

Deep within the caverns, Harumi and Skylor were led forward, Kai was carried upon a stretcher by two Constrictai. They soon entered a large cavern. Their eyes drawn moved across the vast room. Huts littered the landscape. A small river flowed in with a waterfall upon the far side. At the center, stood an Anacondrai. His red eyes turned to face the three. "What do we have here Heatseeker?" He asked, holding a large spear in his hands.

The serpent who captured them, now identified as Heatseeker, stepped forward. "We found these three on the outskirts of the village General Slashmark." He replied. Bowing before the Anacondrai.

Slashmark nodded and slithered forward. "I see. And what, may I ask, are you three doing so far underground?"

Harumi glanced at Kai and glared at Skylor. "We were fighting above ground before she caused the ground to collapse. My friend was caught in the mess and injured. We have been traveling ever since, searching for a way out." She explained.

Skylor huffed. "Yeah right, you were attacking us, I did what I had to catch you off guard." She replied. Harumi rolled a fist and walked towards Skylor.

"And look what good it did Kai. You think the others would be accepting of this. How would Nya think of this?" She yelled. Skylor narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"You think I'm afraid of you. You're supposed to be dead." She spat back.

Slashmark sighed. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. "The Elder will know what truly happened." He said. Slithering towards a hut on the outskirts. "Keep those two separated from each other as well." He added.

* * *

The serpent was a Venomari, his head much like Acidicus. He held a small staff, an orb of Fangpyre venom contained at the top. His eyes swept over the three before he looked at Kai. "His injuries have healed faster than they should have from what you described." He said with interest.

Harumi blinked and glanced at Kai who slept peacefully. "What do you mean?" She inquired. The Elder turned to face her; his four yellow eyes narrowed.

"He is not from Ninjago. Faint marks of what appear to be tattoos can be made out. His race, they are ancient, far more ancient then even the Serpentine, or Ninjago." The Elder said. Harumi blinked as her gaze fell upon Kai.

"What is he?" She wondered. The Elder moved to Kai's side and sat down, resting his staff against the wall of his hut.

"He is from the Realm of Faith, a Fire Warrior. And by judging by the markings, royalty." He answered. Harumi blinked and sat down. Her gaze lingered upon Kai for a short while before she moved them to rest upon The Elder.

"Do you know The Forbidden One?" The Elder asked, his eyes sweeping her katana. Harumi lifted her head slightly, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I do. But only his name and appearance. Beyond that, I know nothing." She replied. The Elder sighed and softly got up.

"Then the dawn of The Forbidden King is upon us all. And the prophecy must be fulfilled." He stated, placing several objects into a fire. A green mist quickly filled the room. "Wake him." He said.

Harumi blinked in confusion, but did as told and softly shook Kai awake. The Master of Fire opened his eyes and glanced at Harumi before looking at The Elder. "Why have you woken me?" He asked.

Harumi glanced at The Elder. "I think he wants to show us something." She answered, helping Kai sit. The Elder glanced at him and smiled.

"The Prince has awoken, and no sooner then expected." He said. Turning back to the green mist. Kai glanced at Harumi in confusion before looking back at The Elder.

"What do you mean?" He inquired. The Elder placed one final item into the fire and turned to face the two.

"At the dawn of time, the ancestors feared the rise of a darkness. It was our ancestors that opposed the Serpentine and their desire to war against the Human race. As a result, we were exiled from our tribes." The Elder began, images of figures appearing the air.

"Our ancestors spoke of the cursed armor, an artifact from a distant Realm. And the one who would come to claim it as his own. But we were not the only ones to fear this darkness, for another, a king of light would also foresee the danger that would come. And sent his firstborn to be raised in another Realm. The prophecy would be formed and sent to all who important in defeating the darkness that grows." He continued. Shifting the images to reveal two figures standing before another. The two were much like Harumi and Kai, but the third figure, he was much like The Golden Master.

"When Ice sees dread in dream, the Prince of Dread will rise again. And in the dawn of his return, the Princess in black and white must unite with The Prince of Fire to save Ninjago. But in the uniting, a betrayal will occur, and the two will be forced to accept their fate." The Elder recited.

Kai lifted his head and sighed. "I've heard the prophecy. I already know my role." He said. The Elder chuckled.

"You may know your role, but does the Princess in black and white?" He asked, his gaze falling upon Harumi.

Harumi blinked and stared at The Elder, her eyes wide. "I'm part of the prophecy?" She asked in disbelief. Kai widened his eyes in realization.

"Ice was Zane, the Prince of Dread was The Forbidden One, The Prince of Fire is me. That leaves the Princess in black and white to be…" He trailed off as Harumi finished the sentence.

"Me."

The Elder nodded. "You two are the future of the Realm of Faith, the fate of the 16 Realms rest upon your shoulders. Old rivalries and hate must be forgotten, or the Realms of Creation will fall one by one." He said.

* * *

The Ninja all glanced at each other. Wu stood, looking over them. His gold eyes never moved from the same spot. "We must have faith that Harumi can keep Kai safe from Skylor." He said.

Nya sighed and then, it hit her. She didn't believe how foolish she was not to see it before. The growing relationship between Kai and Harumi. The prophecy. She finally understood clearly. "The Princess in black and white…" She began, hoping the others would follow on.

"What about her?" Lloyd asked, showing that they weren't following her train of thoughts.

"It's… It's Harumi." Nya said. The room quickly went silent. Every processed the information, the tense air failed to lift before Jay spoke up.

"She's right. Harumi was Ninjago's princess, and she has white hair and dressed in black." He said, understanding written across his face. The others widened their eyes in realization.

The tense air lifted, leaving a sense of conflict between them. But no one spoke for a long while.

* * *

The air stiffened around the Outcast's village. A dark magic permeated the place. Harumi glanced up at General Slashmark. "What are you hiding here?" She asked. Kai soon walked over, having recovered thanks to his race.

"The Forbidden Armor, you have it." He said. Slashmark nodded and slithered forward.

"We found it and kept it under close guard for the longest time." He explained.

Kai frowned and glanced at Harumi. "Want to bet that The Forbidden One knows it's here?" He said. Harumi sighed.

"They're coming!" A Hypnobrai said, racing towards Slashmark. "The Darkness has come for the Cursed Armor!" He screamed.

Slashmark narrowed his eyes. "We will not fall, nor let the armor fall into the hands of evil." He said. Slithering towards the armory. "Come, the time for heroes has arrived." He added.

Kai and Harumi glanced at each other, the former shrugged and together, they followed. "What about Skylor? Shouldn't we get her to join us?" Kai asked, coming to a slow walk beside Slashmark.

Slashmark turned his gaze towards Kai, he lifted his right eye. "And risk her attempting to kill the two destined to defeat the cursed one?" He replied.

Kai bit his lower lip. He knew that Skylor might attempt to get at Harumi again, and now that he had seemingly joined her, him as well. But he also knew that the Elemental Master of Amber would never surrender the chance to fight against the Demon Army. "I would rather risk her turning on us then leaving her out of the fight." He answered.

Slashmark nodded. "Very well." He replied, quickly getting ready for battle.

Kai glanced at Harumi. She stood, hugging her body, conflict was expressed upon her face. He walked over and held a katana out to her. "You're going to need this." He said. Harumi lifted her gaze to meet Kai's. She sighed and turned to face away from him.

"I have been loyal to The Forbidden One for so long, and now I learn that I'm key in defeating him." She began, closing her eyes as a few small tears formed within them. Kai walked forward and placed a hand upon her right shoulder. "I'm just so lost." She finished.

"We may not be in control of our destinies. But we can control how we reach them. You once told me that we all have a choice and that I had to make mine. Well, now I ask you to do the same. Are you with us? Or against us?" Kai said.

Harumi processed what Kai had just said, and then, she laughed. Not one of evil, but one of joy, of humor. She turned to face him and smiled. "I think I know where I belong." She said, taking the katana and heading towards the door. She paused and glanced over her left shoulder. "Are you coming, or what?" She asked, heading out.

Kai smiled and raced out after her. Ready for the battle to come.


	7. The Dawn Draws Closer

_**The Dawn Draws Closer**_

* * *

Kai stood silently as he held his katana tightly. His eyes swept the entrance opposite them. The sound of marching came loudly, echoing across the caves. Behind him, Skylor came to a stop. "I hear you wanted me to fight alongside her." She spat.

Kai didn't bother to face her. "You need to take your anger out. The Demon Army will give you that option. But you can't harm the Princess in white and black." He replied calmly. His eyes narrowing as the first signs of the enemy force came into view.

Harumi held her breath, she wasn't sure how they would take he betrayal. How he would take it. All she knew was that it would be bad. And that she would be punished greatly. But a quick glance at Kai, his determined expression, the way he held his strength, showed now fear. It reassured her that everything would be ok. That they would pull through.

Slashmark slithered forward slightly, his reptilian eyes narrowed as he eyed Codec closely. "Leave now and don't return. Or face our wrath." He yelled, holding his spear tightly.

Codec chuckled and grasped his twin crimson katana. "Your wrath is nothing compared to what my master will do when he has become king." He replied, a deadly glint laced deep within his voice.

Kai took a deep breath and stood ready to fight. "We can't waste anymore time. We need to take them down, and hard." He said, looking at Slashmark for confirmation. Slashmark nodded and pointed his spear forward.

"ATTACK!"

Kai launched forward, his eyes locking upon the closest Demon Warrior. He swung forward, catching the warrior off guard. His blade cut through his red skin cleanly, a thick dark purple liquid splashed out. He quickly turned around, slicing down upon the next warrior he spotted.

Harumi eased her way through the crowd, parrying away strikes and dealing her own blows to those unfortunate enough to stand in her path. A thud could be heard and the sound of swords scrapping against each other reached her ears.

"I always knew you would turn against us human."

Harumi turned to find the source of the robotic voice; her eyes fixed upon those of Codec. She could hear the hate and anger in his voice, but also see it within his heavy gaze. "Shocked General Codec?" She asked, bringing her katana to rest before her.

Codec chuckled and raced forward, his blades came down, clashing with Harumi's single blade. He leaned in. "No." He replied, pausing as he applied more force into his push. "Not at all." He finished, sending Harumi to the ground.

Harumi glanced up to see the crimson blades resting upon her chest, she narrowed her eyes as Codec laughed. "I was always your better in combat Princess." Codec taunted. His eyes narrowed, and his gaze hardened. Hatred seethed from his very stance.

Skylor glanced over at the two, having just forced two more Demon Warriors back, she saw Harumi's situation and chuckled. 'Serves her right.' She thought. A hiss soon drew her attention to Slashmark who slithered to her side.

The Anacondrai General towered over her; his eyes narrowed as his forked tongue licked the air. "Help her." He hissed. Skylor blinked, but didn't move. Her eyes locked with his.

"No." She said. Slashmark leaned forward, his gaze hardened as he imposed his power over her.

"Your friend promised that you wouldn't turn your back on him, or her. And if The Elder is correct, it isn't wise to piss off a Fire Warrior. Especially one of royalty." He said, watching as Skylor's confidence vanished in seconds.

Codec slowly started to apply pressure to his blades, ready to deliver the final blow to Harumi before a burst of power knocked him back. He shook his head and yelled with anger. "Who dares to attack me!"

Skylor stood, her stance strong as her right hand glowed a bright green. Her teeth were clenched, her anger shown clear. "You think you have all the power. But let me show you what I can do." She spat out, raising her other hands as she fired several more glowing orbs of Energy.

Codec leapt to the side, dodging the oncoming orbs with ease before he was sent flying back into a wall. He clenched his fists and glanced up; his eyes narrowed with rage. Rage so pure, so hateful, that it would've filled most with fear and realization of how screwed they were. But Skylor never flinched, she never gave into fear. All that was on her mind was what Slashmark had told her.

She knew she couldn't hate Harumi forever. She didn't hate her. She wasn't angry at her, she was angry at herself, for what she had done. The grief, the rage and anger that had built up over the past couple months had reached a point. The lid was ready to burst open. And she had just found the perfect person to unleash her those emotions out upon.

Codec rushed forward, throwing his crimson katana towards Skylor. She moved to the side, using smoke to avoid the sharp blades. Then, tapping into the Elemental Power of Speed, she raced forward, punching Codec in the face.

Codec stumbled back from the force, but he never let up. He quickly deployed several daggers and threw them. He watched with a smile as Skylor used Water to slow them down. She then quickly raced forward, firing blasts of Fire towards Codec.

Harumi gently got up and glanced around, the battle raged on, Serpentine and Demon Warriors fought with speed and strength. Anacondrai fought without fear, without remorse, displaying their great power and authority by commanding others upon the field. Others, like the Hypnobrai, stayed back, tending to the injured while the Fangpyre covered them. Venomari and Constrictai fought alongside the Anacondrai, using their powers and speed to their advantage.

She soon spotted Kai, fighting against multiple Demon Warriors of a hulking size, their large fists slamming into the ground as he moved with grace, avoiding them like nothing. She soon glanced over towards Skylor, she watched as she fought against Codec with ease, using the Elemental Powers she had copied using Amber.

Her mind soon drifted to another thought. Where was The Forbidden One? She widened her eyes as a realization swept across her. The fight they were fighting. It was a distraction. With speed, she leapt to her feet, grabbing her katana and a discarded axe.

Kai found himself backed up against a wall, his eyes narrowed as the large Demon Brute before him raised its massive fist, ready to strike. It soon grunted and fell upon it's face, an axe extruded from its back. Harumi stood, offering her hand out to Kai who had fallen to the ground. He took it with a smile and allowed her to pull him up.

"The battle is a distraction." Harumi said, turning to face the current battle. Kai blinked and glanced around. Then he noticed it. The Demon Warriors, they weren't even trying to fight back, they were stalling. It hit him like a brick wall. The same realization that Harumi had discovered not even moments prior.

"The Forbidden One, he's gone for the armor."

* * *

The Forbidden One chuckled as he floated over the fallen corpses of Serpentine Warriors. His purple eyes locked upon a single object within the chamber. The Red and Black metal shined brightly in the light. The spiked shoulder pads, the ribbed chest cage, the helmet. The Forbidden Armor.

"Once I was told that I would never come to be so powerful. That I was but a weak Demon Spawn An embarrassment to my father and his 'grand' legacy." He began, reaching out to the armor. "No more shall I be The Forbidden One, no longer will I be known as The Outcast. Today, I will be called Korloroth the Conquer." He said, placing the armor upon his body.

It's power quickly flowed throughout him. He felt it grow. His grin enlarged as he felt a large suit of armor form around his body. The mech like object stood tall. His eyes large, and then, he laughed. His laughter echoed across the entire cavern, the battle grinding to a halt as heads turned to face his direction.

Kai and Harumi widened their eyes.

Codec laughed while Skylor stepped back in fear.

Slashmark and his men backed away from dread.

The Demon Army bowed to their master.

The Forbidden One opened his eyes. He marched forward; every step he took echoed loudly as his hulking body marched forward. He laid his eyes upon the Serpentine, but quickly ignored them. "The time for my revenge has come. We head to the Realm of Dread at dawn!" He yelled. Marching forward with his forces, leaving the others behind.

* * *

The Monastery was silent as Zane explained the massive spike in the radar. "The Power was nearly as strong as that of The Golden Armor." He said. Lloyd glanced down, and with a sigh, slowly started to walk away.

"That's because it's as powerful as The Golden Armor." Harumi's voice cried out. She stood, supporting Kai's weak form.

"The dawn is drawing near, and we are not ready to face him." Wu said, walking over to their side. The other ninja all narrowed their eyes, ready to fight against an enemy, only for Slashmark to slither forward.

"An Anacondrai?" The Ninja all asked in shock. Slashmark chuckled and glanced at Wu.

"You believed that we were all gone." He said. Slithering over to Wu. "But we are not. Our ancestors were right to believe that The Forbidden One would rise again. And the others will soon see that." He finished.

Harumi and Kai exchanged a quick glance before the two collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Skylor walked past them, coming to a stop before Lloyd and collapsing into his form.

Wu looked at the Kai and Harumi and sighed. "We are running out of time, and we do not know the full extent of his purpose or reason to obtain the Forbidden Armor." He calmly said, helping the two to their feet.

"Then we need to be ready. And I suspect my father may know what he truly wants." Kai said strongly. Wu nodded and handed him something.

"The path forward lies in your hands. Find the Instrument of War and strike to unlock the pass to Faith." He said. Kai glanced down to see a map resting in his hands. He glanced up and smiled.

"Who's coming?" He asked.


	8. Faith

**_Faith_**

* * *

The sun burned brightly as the heat pounded down upon the group of four. Kai marched ahead with Jay. Harumi and Nya from moved from behind. The former had changed her outfit. The formerly black outfit had been swapped for a red gi. She had also tied her hair back. Upon her back, was a silver katana.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Nya asked, breaking the silence between the two. Harumi sighed as her gaze leveled with the boys. In truth, she didn't really know. There could be many possible reasons for changing her mind. But all of them all seemed to come to the same conclusion: Love.

"Honestly, I don't know." She began, as the two worked their way through a jungle. Nya lifted an eyebrow in interest, and slight disbelief that Harumi didn't have an answer.

"You know I don't believe that right." Nay replied. Harumi laughed lightly. Her gaze moved to meet Nyas'.

"I suppose there're many reasons why I changed my mind. But all of them have the same conclusion." Harumi answered. The two heard laughter and glanced up to see Jay laughing at some unfortunate situation Kai had gotten himself into.

The two girls shook their heads in amusement. "Boys." They said and raced to see what was going on.

Kai glanced up as Harumi and Nya arrived. "Hey there." He said, attempting to get free of his prison. He grunted and then sighed. "Uh, a little help?"

Harumi rolled her eyes and quickly pulled him free, before lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Watch where you stand next time Fire Starter." She said.

* * *

The group soon came face to face with a large temple. Their eyes swept the large structure. The grey stone used to build it had long become covered in vines and other plants. Kai frowned at the structure. He glanced down at the map and then back at the temple.

"I don't get it." Jay began as he eyed the temple. "Why would someone build in the middle of nowhere?"

Kai blinked, he felt something familiar with the great structure. His gaze swept the structure closely, observing the many carvings etched into the large stone slabs.

_"__Take care of him, Wu."_

_"__He is the future off our kind. And the only one who can stand against Korloroth."_

_"__I will do the best I can your majesty."_

Kai widened his eyes in realization, he knew where they were. "We're here." He said.

The other three whipped their heads around, each of them blinked as Nya spoke up. "You mean what we're after is here?" She asked, uncertainty etched its way into her voice.

Kai ignored her walked forward. "How do you know it's here?" Jay asked.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I just know. So, let's leave it at that." He replied. Brushing his hand against the stone. "Now help me find the entrance to this place." He finished.

The others quickly moved to obey, each of them not wishing to question the Prince of Fire anymore.

After a few minutes of searching, Harumi found the entrance. "I found it!" She cried. alerting the others to her location.

Kai glanced at the large wooden doors. The language was definitely not native to Ninjago, yet he could read it. "What does it say?" Jay asked.

Kai glanced back at his companions. Each of them shrugged their shoulders. Kai shook his head and glanced back at the door. "To enter the Temple of Faith. Speak the word of Fire." Kai read.

The others blinked in confusion as Jay walked forward. "What's the word of Fire?" He wondered.

Kai frowned and after a few minutes of pondering what the word was. He widened his eyes. "Kai." He said, watching as the doors opened widen, dust unsettled and floated into the air as the doors came to a rest. Flames ignited down the long hall as the four cautiously walked in. Lines of carvings decorated the walls.

Each carving depicting the image of a warrior fighting against another. The four stopped before one carving in particular. The image of a figure surrounded by many others; another figure held a crown above his head.

"What do you think it means?" Nya asked with interest, her eyes sweeping the other carvings.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "A legend of the past. Of the First Fire King, of Mosaka the Faithful." He explained. "It says that he fought against Zelrorath the Tyrant at the dawn of time, banishing him to the Realm of Dread until his passing."

The other three glanced at one another. Harumi glanced back at the carvings and bit her lower lip. "If this tells a tale so key to the history of Fire Warriors. Why is it here, and not in the Realm of Faith?"

Kai glanced over the other carvings. "Because I was meant to learn about Mosaka the Faithful, my great ancestor." He answered, walking forward. His eyes soon came to a stop before the large chamber before them. "Does anyone see an instrument of war?"

Nya glanced around, her eyes scanning the duty room, she eyes many objects, weapons, armor, old scrolls and books, rotten food left upon bowls. Rats scuttered around, picking at the food. "No…" She paused as her eyes fell upon a drum resting at the center of the chamber. "Yes, I do." She corrected, pointing at the drum.

Kai followed her finger, his gaze resting upon the drum. "An instrument of war?" He said, coming to a stop before it. He brushed off the thick layer of dust that had long settled upon it. Words were written upon it. He blinked as he read them. "To see Faith."

Kai glanced up and brought his hand up. In one swift motion, he slammed it down upon the drum. A loud bang echoed throughout the halls of the temple. The building rocked as dust fell from the ceiling, a light slowly started to glow at the central point. A blueish red portal forming.

"Is that the entrance to the Realm of Faith?" Harumi asked, yelling over the noise. Kai locked his gaze upon the portal and nodded.

"Yes!" He yelled back, walking towards it. "Hold each other's hand. We cross together." He added. Feeling Harumi slip her hand into his left while Nya grabbed Jays left and his right.

"3. 2. 1." He paused taking a deep breath. "Go!" He yelled, the four jumped together. The portal closed behind them fast.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping soon woke the four from their slumber. Harumi was the first to rise, her eyes swept the small clearing they rested in. Trees of different size and colors stood strongly in the light breeze. Birds flew from one tree to another, each chirping away happily.

Groans soon pulled her from her trance, Kai soon rose, his eyes quickly darted around the clearing. "The Realm of Faith." He said in awe. A small smile forming upon his lips.

The other two soon stood, they widened their eyes at the sight around them. "It's so beautiful." Nya said, walking towards a small red flower.

Kai closed his eyes as he breath steadily. He then gently opened them, his gaze resting upon a tall structure in the distance. "We head that way." He said, pointing towards a large wall with red banners.

* * *

The group of fourth walked forward ever so slightly as they approached the large golden gates before them. Guards stood around, each clad in red and gold. Fire like tattoos decorated their skin and faces. Each of them held a spear.

One soon eyed the fourth and held his hand up. "Halt. No one enters the Fire Palace without a summoning." He said strongly.

Kai narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. He already hated him. "A summoning huh." He began, walking up to the guard's face. "I don't need a summoning to see the Fire King." He said.

The guard quickly pushed Kai to the ground and pointed his spear at him. "Restrain him." He ordered. The other guards quickly moved to obey.

Kai smirked and smiled. "You would dare harm the friends of the Prince of Fire?" He asked.

The guards all froze, each of them glanced at each other. "Prove that you are Kai Masaki Lord of the Royal Family."

Kai chuckled. "Zuko Tosaki Lord, Fire King and ruler of the Realm of Faith. Gave his firstborn child to Master Wu to raise for the time that a Dark Demon would rise up." He said.

The guards each blinked before a female soon emerged. "Stand down." She commanded; her voice cut through the air strongly.

The guards glanced at her. "Princess, you shouldn't be out here."

She narrowed her eyes. "You question your king?" She asked, coming to a stop before Kai.

The guard shook his head. "No, princess." He replied.

She smiled and looked down at Kai. "Now, I believe someone wishes to see his father." She said.

* * *

The throne room was large, banners hung from the ceiling. Symbols of a gold dragon decorated them. Guards stood in a line along either side of the room. At the end, stood a large throne, the gold chair had a red fabric covering it. Occupying it, sat a man. Upon his head rested a gold crown, ruby gems engraved into it. His amber eyes watched the group closely. His red robes had amber highlights. He held a gold staff in one hand. "Princess Suki." He said.

Suki came to a stop and bowed. "Father. He has returned to us." She said.

The man glanced at Kai; a smile formed upon his lips. He gracefully left the throne and came to a stop before Kai. "My son." He said, bringing Kai into a tight embrace. "You have returned."

Kai returned the hug, but soon pulled back. "I wish it wasn't on such bad news either." He said.

Zuko lifted an eyebrow as he returned to his throne. "Bad news?" He inquired, curious as to what had happened in Ninjago. Or if what he feared had come true.

Kai sighed as he closed his eyes. "Korloroth has the Forbidden Armor." He said.

The room went silent. The air grew tense as the words were processed in everyone's head. A few guards dropped their spears from shock, others fainted, but a few stumbled back.

Zuko stroked his goatee in thought. "This is bad news indeed. It is as I feared. Zelrorath's son will not doubt strike against his father first before coming here." He said. His gaze never leaving Kai. "And I fear that after he has come here, Ninjago will be next." He finished.

Kai sighed as he looked at his friends. "We need to know how to defeat him."


	9. The Forbidden King

**_The Forbidden King_**

* * *

Zuko stroked his goatee. "To defeat Korloroth is sadly impossible now that he has the Forbidden Armor." He said.

Suki soon glanced at her brother. "Father, it might be possible to find a way to defeat, if we reveal the true origins of the armor." She said. Kai glanced towards her. Interest worked its way onto his face.

"The true origin?" He wondered. There was more to the Forbidden Armor then what was revealed. That it had a deeper history then just having come from the Realm of Dread.

Jay exchanged a look with Nya, the two were as lost as Harumi and Kai were. "How did it come to be?" He inquired, looking towards Zuko. "Your majesty." He added.

Zuko sighed and slowly stood. "Come." He began, walking towards a door. "We have much to discuss, and little time to discuss it." He finished.

* * *

The room was dark as a figure heard fighting. His lips curled into a thick, dark grin. The doors to his throne room was blown open, Korloroth marched, a thick smile upon his lips. The figure didn't move, but merely chuckled. "Korloroth, my child. Oh, how desperate you became." He said.

Korloroth hissed as he waved his left upper arm. Sending a group of guards to the side. "You abused me, cursed me out as a child, leaving me to the harsh conditions of this Realm, to its predators." He snarled, marching forward. "And now I have gained the power to claim my rightful spot as it's king. I will be known as Korloroth the Conquer, not The Forbidden One." He finished.

The figure chuckled and soon rose from his throne, power started to radiate from his body as he entered the light. He wore a cloak that he soon shrugged off, revealing blackish gold armor that decorated his body, a ribbed cage of armor covered his torso. Large spiked shoulder pads in black while he had gauntlets in a blackish red. He laughed. "You think, that just because you have the Forbidden Armor, that you can still best me in combat."

Korloroth narrowed his eyes. "I have become powerful in my exile. And while you turned a blind eye to my own ambitions, you worried more about the weak Prince and his own power." He hissed.

The figure shook in laughter as he marched forward. "I am Zelrorath the Tyrant, the most powerful Dark Demon to ever live. And you, my child, are the weakest." He said.

Korloroth laughed and with a flick of his hand, sent Zelrorath flying across the room. "I couldn't do that before father. But with the armor, and the help of others. I have crossed new lines, learned new things. And crushed many." He snarled, sending Zelrorath flying into a wall.

Zelrorath grunted and quickly stood up. He narrowed his eyes and hissed with anger. "You dare." He said. "You dare touch a king!" He yelled, his body glowing purple as his power flowed from his eyes to his hands. "I am the undisputed King of Dread." He snarled, his power increasing with every passing second. "And you will pay for your insolence child." He hissed, unleashing all his power into one massive beam of dark energy.

Korloroth chuckled as the armor absorbed the beam, the power quickly flowed back in, redirecting itself back towards Zelrorath. The king tumbled back from the force of his own power, crashing through the wall and to the ground.

Korloroth marched forward, laughing like a maniac as he towered over his father. "Did you like that? Did you feel the power? The taste of your own medicine?" He hissed, pinning Zelrorath's limbs to the ground with beams of dark energy. "I had to suffer that every passing second, of every day, each year until you banished me from our people. And now I get to have my revenge. And I'm going to take my sweet time doing it. For you will now call me, The Forbidden King." He snarled with victory.

* * *

Kai allowed his gaze to sweep the room, the many books and scrolls littered the many shelfs. Rows and rows of massive shelfs, all filled to the brim with various books or scrolls. At the end of the long corridor, sat a female. She wore a gold crown upon her head. Her brown hair tied neatly into a ponytail. Her red outfit shined in the candlelight.

"Melina." Zuko said, coming to a stop before her. "We have visitors."

Melina glanced up; her green eyes swept the group. Her gaze lingered upon Kai for a few seconds before her lips curled upwards into a smile. "Kai Masaki Lord, you have returned." She said.

Kai nodded before he put two and two together. "Mother." He greeted.

Melina nodded. "I suspect that what you feared has come true husband." She said, turning her attention towards Zuko.

The Fire King nodded in response. "It's time to reveal the origins of the Forbidden Armor." He said.

Melina closed her eyes before standing tall. She walked towards a shelf and started to rummage through the many books and scrolls. She stopped as her fingers brushed over a binder, she grasped the brown book, an all but unknown emblem could be seen upon the cover.

"The Forbidden Armor." She said, opening the book to a random page. "Was forged within here, at The Ember Peaks by The First Spinjitzu Master and Fire King Mosaka Lord. Forged with Golden-Power and Forbidden Fire." She read, pausing as she glanced up to see the reactions.

"But Wu said it was created in the Realm of Dread." Kai said, confusion having worked its way onto his face.

Melina nodded. "That was what everyone always believed. The armors origin is a closely guarded secret. But it also has a hidden power, the power to see the future. It was designed to empower those who wore it with great power. However, it would only grant its full power to a direct descendent of Mosaka, or to those who are pure of heart." She said.

Jay soon blinked. "So does The Forbidden One have its full power?"

Melina shook her head. "Korloroth has no idea of the greater power held within the armor. Thus, he believes that he already has all the power it holds." She replied.

Kai closed his eyes. "If one who were, say a mortal, to touch this armor, what would happen?"

"Sadly, they would be overwhelmed by its power and evaporated out of existence. But a Fire Warrior, one of royalty, can withstand its power for a limited amount of time. Just enough to get close and remove it from the wearer." Melina answered, closing the book.

Kai thought long and hard about the information they had just obtained. There was still a way to defeat Korloroth and save the Realms. "Then I need to get close to him." He said.

Zuko smiled. "There is hope yet for the Realms."

* * *

Korloroth stared down at his chained father, he smirked with slight satisfaction at the state of his former king. "Codec, it's time we payed the royals a visit." He snarled, turning around to face his general.

Codec bowed. "As you command my king." He quickly turned and left the room, leaving the two Dark Demons to themselves.

Zelrorath lifted his head slightly and smirked. "You won't win this fight child…" He was cut of as Korloroth slapped him.

"You will address me as King or lord." Korloroth hissed, leaning towards his father's face.

"Of course, lord. You will find the Fire Warriors ot be far more formidable then you think. And that they know the true story of the that cursed armor." Zelrorath said. Closing his eyes as he felt his remaining power grow stronger.

Korloroth chuckled as he turned his back to his father. "You think I care about a story now?" He asked. "Let me tell you this. I could care less about a fairy tale. I have the power of the armor, and they will fall, just as you did." He finished, failing to notice that Zelrorath had vanished.

Korloroth turned to face his father, only to hiss in anger. "You think you can hide from me forever. I will hunt you down. Even if it takes a millennium to do so. You will die before my hands, crying for mercy." He yelled, knowing that Zelrorath could still hear him.

* * *

Zelrorath glanced around at his new surroundings. His eyes moved over the many different objects, the barren landscape, the death and decay of the place. The very sense of it, the darkness that covered the land. The rocks and stones that stood tall among rotten trees. He knew who he had come for. And when he had found him, all will come to know that he had allies in all Realms.

* * *

Kai stood, looking out over the balcony he now found himself, eyes watching the sky gently. He wondered what life had in store for him, for Harumi. They were destined to save the Realms from Korloroth. And, he feared that in the process, they may die. But thoughts could never have been far from the theories he formed. Nor could they compare to what came next. Screams echoed down the halls, his sister's voice, Nya, Jay, Harumi, even the guards screamed.

Kai acted on instinct and raced to find out what had happened. His feet came to a stop suddenly as he eyed the scene before him. And from his throat, a scream of rage and grief was torn. For, resting upon the ground, in a pool of blood, were his parents. And behind it all, a Fire Warrior was chained by the guards. The guard they first met when they arrived in the Realm. One Commander parnath…


	10. Flames of War

**_Flames of War_**

* * *

Kai stood before Parnath, he sat upon the ground, guards behind him. The chains kept him from moving. Kai breathed heavily, the anger, the disappoint, it all built up within him. He was trapped once more. The world was cruel, and last he checked, Fire Warriors were loyal by a default. Making this act of betrayal so much more harmful. "Why did you do it?"

Parnath chuckled as he rested his gaze upon Kai. "He is coming here. And I have completed my part of the deal. The betrayal has happened, and I will be given rulership of this Realm." He replied darkly.

Kai felt a mixture of emotions swirl around his stomach. Disgust, hate, rage, anger, depression, sadness, they moved about, causing him conflict. He was mad at this commander, this former commander of the royal guard. He had committed an act so heinous that he'd betrayed his own race. The punishment was one of two things, death of banishment to the Never-Realm.

Kai turned to look in another direction. "Take him to the dungeons." Suki said, not even wanting to look towards him either.

The cries of victory and warning that darkness was coming fell upon deaf ears as Kai focused his eyes towards the others. He was processing so much, and there was so little time to do anything. He felt grief and sorrow build up until he just couldn't handle it anymore. The tears burst free, and he collapsed to the ground, his cries reached all.

Harumi watched as Kai collapsed to the ground. She watched in shock, knowing what it was like to lose your parents. She walked forward, bent down and wrapped her arms around him his vulnerable form. She rubbed his back as he cried into her shoulder. The Master of Fire, a prince, he had just become the most important person within the Realm of Faith, and she couldn't blame him for his depression. She had been the same the day her parents were taken from her. So, with a gentle voice, she spoke. "I know how it feels Kai, I know."

Kai didn't reply, but only made a sound. He was too focused upon what was coming next to dwell upon the recent events. "I have to lead my people now. A burden that I neve thought I would have to be left with so soon." He replied between sobs.

Harumi closed her eyes. "The world isn't fair. But how we turn that fairness into something greater is up to us." She said, tightening the embrace.

Kai breathed deeply; each breath he took came slowly. Soon, he had stopped the tears. He pulled his head back. "I can't do this. I just can't lead people." He said.

Harumi blinked, but closed her eyes. "You can, I know you can. And I want you to know something." She began.

Kai looked into her eyes. "What?" He asked.

Harumi smiled. "I'll be there for you. Every step of the way." She replied. The two leaned in, their heads touching as they enjoyed the comfort of each other's presence.

"We will stop him, and everyone else who dares to threaten the Realms." Kai stated as a determination started to burn brightly in his heart. His eyes glowed dimly as he felt his power grow even stronger.

"The Forbidden One has come!" A guard yelled, running into the room.

Kai and Harumi were quick to stand and turned to face him. Kai took a deep breath and walked forward. "Get me my fathers' sword." He said, eyes looking out towards the door.

The guard nodded but was stopped by Suki. "I shall get it. You need to rally then men." She said, heading out.

* * *

Korloroth stood, watching as the Fire Warriors raced about gearing for battle. He laughed as he glanced at Codec. "We aren't even attacking, and yet they scramble around like a hatchling." He hissed.

Codec nodded before he spotted Kai. "My king, the Prince has emerged." He said.

Korloroth turned to face Kai, his eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a grin. "It appears that Parnath played his part. And will pay for it dearly by their next king." He snarled, marching forward.

Kai narrowed his eyes; he clutched his fathers' sword tightly. He eyed Korloroth with a deadly glare. "Surrender the armor and submit yourself to our custody Korloroth." He yelled.

Korloroth laughed as he came to a stop. His arms crossing over each other as he eyed the others. "Your threats are nothing to me young Prince. I believe you shall surrender." He spat back.

Kai clenched his teeth. "I'm not afraid of you, nor are my friends and family." He said. And to prove his point, Jay, Nya, Suki and Harumi all stepped forward, holding their weapons at the ready.

"I don't want to fight. Not yet anyway. I just want your darkness." Korloroth exclaimed, reaching out his hands.

Kai muttered something under his breath, as he and Harumi were hit first. They screamed in pain, crying out for help as they felt their bodies burn. Kai used his own energy to reach out and draw in the other beams, protecting the others from this pain.

Korloroth chuckled as he saw the fight. "So, you would rather give me all your darkness then let your friends suffer. How heroic." He snarled.

Kai grunted from the pain but remained strong. He withstood the pain, attempting to prevent Harumi's pain as much as possible. He felt a part of him leave and float down to the ground as a mirror image of him appeared. Only much darker.

"Life is futile, and power if all you need to pav the way to victory." The Kai lookalike exclaimed.

Harumi also watched as a darker version of herself appeared. "Deception and betrayal are the only paths forward." She said.

The two soon fell to the ground. Korloroth laughed as he began to leave. "Next stop, Ninjago." He yelled, his forces vanishing into a portal.

Kai groaned as he glanced up, he narrowed his eyes and cursed under his breath. This was only the start. The battle had started, and now he would finish it. "We must follow him, before it's too late for Ninjago." He said.

* * *

Zane looked down the streets as Korloroth marched forward, Codec by his side, Dark Kai and Dark Harumi marched forward, as did The Demon Army. He widened his eyes. "Never underestimate the power of The Forbidden King." Dark Kai said.

Zane realized that his vision had come true. He turned and ran, desperately calling for the others. He tripped, but quickly stood fast. He glanced back and widened his eyes. From behind, he heard Korloroth yell.

"I am… The Forbidden King."

* * *

Lloyd glanced down at the radar, the red dots surrounding Ninjago City filled him with fear. "Guys. Ninjago Cities under attack." He yelled.

Pixel, Skylor, Cole and Seliel soon raced over. The former widened her eyes. "Zane's here."

Cole clenched his fists. "I say we fight." He glanced to see Seliel nod in agreement.

Skylor sighed. "Any word form those who left?" She asked.

Lloyd shook his head. He hadn't heard anything from the four for a few days. And that worried him. He was afraid that they might not have made it. "No, we haven't." He answered.

Wu soon came to a stop. "We must stop The Forbidden King before he harms the people." He said, turning to face the Land Bounty. "Quick, we must arm ourselves and rally the Serpentine." He finished.

* * *

Korloroth laughed as he marched down the streets, his eyes sweeping the flames that burned brightly as his forces swept over the city. "Go my army, go forth and conquer, destroyer all you come across, wipe out the pitiful existence of the humans and Serpentine. We will cleanse this Realm and every other until we are all that are left." He commanded.

The Demon Army quickly spilt. All of them marching onwards and down the many streets. A purple glow emerged from street. Korloroth narrowed his eyes before a group of Demon Warriors came flying out.

Emerging from the street, eyes glowing red, his body surrounded body surrounded in purple energy, was Garmadon. He turned to face Korloroth. He narrowed his eyes and marched into the center of the street. "You think you can just take Ninjago without a fight?" He yelled, forming four balls of energy in his hands. "Then you've just incurred the wrath of Emperor Garmadon." He yelled, firing the balls towards Korloroth.

Korloroth laughed as the energy was redirected towards Garmadon. "You foolish mortal. I wear the Forbidden Armor. I am impervious to harm from you pitiful Elemental Powers." He snarled, throwing Garmadon back.

Garmadon quickly made contact with Zane and the Land Bounty. He glanced up to see Lloyd looking down at him. "You." He said, getting up.

Lloyd blinked as he saw Garmadon. "Father?" He asked with confusion. He was wondering why Garmadon was here, or if he had anything to do with The Forbidden One.

Garmadon ignored Lloyd and turned to face Korloroth again. He narrowed his eyes. "Don't strike the big one. He will return you attack back at you." He said in response, charging forward.

Lloyd glanced at the others, Cole shrugged and leapt over the side, ready to join the fight. Lloyd sighed and followed suit. He grasped his sword tightly as he landed upon the ground, the others landing upon the ground behind him. He glanced forward, and with a smirk, pulled his hood on and ran forward.

Korloroth Laughed as he watched The Ninja charge forward. He watched as they fought against his growing army. No matter how many they took down, he would always summon more to fill the empty spaces.

* * *

Kai sighed as he stood before the portal. "Ready to fight one last time?" He asked. The others nodded in response. He smirked and grabbed his fathers' sword. "Then let's end this once and for all." He cried, entering the portal.

Harumi glanced at the others who nodded, and quickly leapt forward. Ready for the fight to come.

* * *

**We've come full circle, Zane's vision has been fulfilled. Yet the prophecy is still to be complete.**


	11. True Potential

_**True Potential**_

* * *

Slashmark glanced out over the battlefield. The Ninja fought alongside Garmadon as they fought against The Demon Army. He narrowed his eyes upon Korloroth and with a chuckle, pointed his spear forward. With a hiss and smile, he yelled. "For the Serpentine!" From behind him, the Serpentine charged forward, racing into the fight.

Lloyd glanced back as the Serpentine clashed against The Demon Army, he slowly found himself back to back with Skylor. "The Serpentine?" He said.

Skylor shrugged as she took down another Demon Warrior. "It seems we have allies everywhere." She replied.

Korloroth laughed and then spoke. "You only delay the inevitable. I will cleanse the Realms, leaving it open for Dark Demons to rule in peace." He snarled. Extending his hand forward as a beam of dark energy surged forward.

Skylor widened her eyes as the dark energy came straight for her. A figure quickly leapt in the way, her shield blocking the blast. Skylor glanced up at the female. "Who are you?" She asked.

Suki turned to face Skylor and narrowed her eyes. "Someone you don't want to piss off." She answered. "So, get on your feet and fight harder Master of Amber, or get lost. And for the record, you owe me for saving you weak life." She finished.

Kai soon leapt down before Lloyd, slicing down into a group of Demon Warriors. He glanced up; his eyes narrowed as he threw a ball of fire towards a Demon Brute. The giant warrior turned to face him and roared in anger. Kai smirked and then, he threw several more fireballs. The Demon Brute quickly fell to the ground, dissolving into the air as Kai turned to face Lloyd. "I need to get close to Korloroth." He said.

Lloyd blinked. "But the armor is as strong as The Golden Armor, it will destroy us all." He replied.

Kai smirked, and Lloyd knew that if Kai smirked, then he knew something he didn't. "It's far more powerful than The Golden Armor Lloyd." He said, turning to face the oncoming Demon Warriors.

Lloyd sighed and quickly joined Kai in the fight, slicing their way through Demon Warriors. They soon joined up with the others. Watching as The Demon Army gathered before them. "So, you have a way to defeat him?" He asked.

Kai smirked. "I do. But I need to be within reach of the armor." He said.

Wu stepped forward and glanced at Korloroth. "You heard the Prince, clear him a path." The ninja quickly obeyed, running forward and into the mass of Demons before them.

Harumi sliced down before turning to face Codec. "You've grown in strength." He said, drawing his blades to fight.

Harumi narrowed her eyes and grasped her blade tightly. "I've learned a thing or two since we last met General Codec. And I'm ready for you this time." She replied. Her stance remained strong as Codec got into position.

Codec raced forward, his blades coming down from above as Harumi moved to blocked. They clashed, their blades sliding ever so slightly from the impact. Then, with speed, Harumi dived to the side, avoiding Codecs' next strike.

Codec turned to face her and ran forward; he swung his blades horizontally. Harumi leapt into the air, parrying the attack before coming back with her own strike. Codec stumbled back, he held his blades tightly and charged forward, he came in from below, catching Harumi off guard.

Harumi barely blocked before backing up. She wasn't happy, her frustration was growing, and she knew that it would be the end of Codec. Channeling her own rage, she moved forward. She grabbed a dagger from her obi and flung it forward. Codec widened his eyes as the dagger contacted his visor.

He stumbled back, his feet scrapping across the ground as Harumi unleashed a fury of swings. He felt one of his blades leave his grasp. He quickly held his remaining one tightly and focused upon Harumi with narrowed eyes. A misty purple cloud seeped through the crack in his visor. His rage built up fast. "You have learned something new. But it won't be enough to save you." He exclaimed, charging forward with a battle cry.

Harumi moved to the side, parrying the next few strikes before kicking out. Codec stumbled back, he flipped his blade and used it to hold himself steady. He hissed with anger and punched the ground out of rage. Harumi used the chance and raced forward, she took three steps before leaping into the air, she leapt off a flipped car and then, she swung down. Codec screamed as the blade sliced into his armor, his body started to react quickly, his own misty body seeping out the large gash. "You will die because of that." He hissed as he left his armored body.

Harumi rolled her eyes as a blast of green energy struck him. Skylor walked over, her green eyes locked with Harumi. "I guess I should be sorry for putting Kai in such a risky position back at the Corridor of Elements." She said.

Harumi chuckled. "If you hadn't have done, we wouldn't have been aware that the Forbidden Armor was taken." She replied.

Skylor smiled. "So, why don't we show these fools what girls can do." She said. Suki, Nya Pixel and Seliel coming up from behind.

* * *

Kai moved forward, slicing down upon the Demons in his way. Soon, he glanced up as Korloroth towered above them. "Korloroth, you don't even know how to control the full power of the armor." He yelled.

Korloroth glanced down. "I do control the full power little Fire Warrior." He spat back.

Kai smirked and bent down with one knee. "Then let me show you what I can do." He said, leaping into the air.

"Kai, Don't!" Lloyd yelled, watching as Kai grasped the Forbidden Armor with both hands.

Kai grunted from the pain, but he stood strong. He allowed a smile to form upon his lips. "You are not pure of heart, nor are you related to Mosaka the Faithful." He said, absorbing the energy into his body.

Korloroth widened his eyes, but quickly leaned forward. "I don't care about them." He hissed.

Kai grinned. "Without a pure heart, or the blood of Mosaka, you can never access the full power held by the armor." He said.

Korloroth laughed before Kai launched back. "Who do you think you are?" He snarled.

Kai felt his fire become gold. He felt his heart rate increase. The fire that burned bright surrounded his body. He opened his eyes and chuckled. "I am Kai Masaki Lord, son of Zuko, heir to the throne of the Realm of Faith." He said, his eyes glowing brightly as his body changed. His outfit changed; a glowing elemental symbol of fire appeared as his arms became bare. Fire tattoos appeared upon his arms and face, two above the eyebrows, two below the eyes.

Korloroth yelled in rage. "What do you think you can do against me Prince of Fire?" His lips curling up into a twisted smile.

Kai hovered ever so slightly before he glanced up. His eyes glowed with a gold fire. He smiled. "I know who I am." He said, surging forward in one quick motion.

Korloroth was knocked back by the force. His eyes widened as he felt the blow back, the armor failed to redirect the attack. "Impossible!" He cried. "Why isn't the armor working?" He demanded as he skidded to a stop upon the ground.

Kai landed on the ground; a small shockwave rocked the area as he did so. He glanced up. "Because it never chose you to wear it. You are a being of Dark Energy, of destruction and chaos. And no matter how hard you try. It will never obey your commands." He said, his hands igniting with gold fire.

Korloroth screamed with rage as he summoned all his power. His hands glowed brightly with red energy, his eyes narrowed, anger and hatred burned brightly within the swirls of purple. "Then I will destroy you and everything you love!" He yelled, unleashing a massive burst of power.

Harumi came to a stop alongside the others as the beam of energy engulfed Kai. She widened her eyes. "Kai!" She yelled, watching as a faint golden glow grew. The Glow was quickly overwhelmed by the red energy.

Korloroth grinned in victory. "I… Win!" He exclaimed, his hands fading back to their original color. He widened his eyes as something quickly grabbed him. "What?" He yelled as he was flung to the ground, the armor like mech vanished from around him as he glanced towards who had attacked him.

Kai stood, holding the armor with both hands. He smiled and slid it on. The armor glowed and soon, Kai stood, a helmet upon his head, gold shoulder pads rested smoothly over his shoulders. He stepped forward, a goldish red glow surrounding his body.

"Im… Impossible." Korloroth said, his words betrayed his fear.

Kai came to a stop before him, his eyes glanced down. "You thought you had won. But you failed to open your eyes to reality. You were blind to the obvious. Your thirst for power, it was always going to be your downfall." He said.

Korloroth rolled his fists and surged forward. Kai lifted an arm and sent him flying into a building. "Behold the true power of the Forbidden Armor." Kai said, hovering into the air. A large body forming as he towered over those below.

The Demon Army shrieked and growled before charging forward. Kai turned his head towards them, raising his hand, a blast of Golden-Power shot out, The Demon Army dissolving from its light.

Korloroth grunted from pain and glanced out over the devastation brought upon his army. He growled in anger and gathered all his power, and with one mighty blast, fired at Kai. Kai turned and held out a hand, the blast made contact, but was redirected back towards Korloroth.

Korloroth blinked. He dived down, avoiding the blast before Kai towered over him. He glanced up to see Kai holding his hand out. He widened his eyes. "I will return for revenge Fire Prince." He hissed.

Kai started to ready a blast and spoke. "You will have to escape the Departed Realm first." He said, unleashing the blast.

As soon as the dust cleared, Kai removed the armor, his glow vanishing as he reverted to his human form. He smiled as he walked forward. He stopped and glanced down at the armor. "It's too powerful to leave unguarded." He said.

Suki nodded. "It should be destroyed." She replied. Kai nodded in agreement.

"Take it and destroy it where it can't harm anyone." He responded, handing her the armor. He then turned to face the others. "It's over." He continued. "The prophecy has been completed. And now, I must return to the Realm of Faith." He finished.

Lloyd glanced at the other ninja. Each of them expressed their sadness. "Will we ever see you again?" He asked.

Kai turned to face Lloyd; he placed a hand upon his shoulder. "We will. For I fear that there is something far greater coming. Be ready to fight, the challenges that come your way will be vast and deadly. But remember. We will always be ready to lend a hand." He said.

Suki soon glanced up. "I wish to remain here, in Ninjago." She said.

Kai turned to face her. "You have my permission to remain in Ninjago Lil Sis." He said. "Now come, a coronation must take place. And… a wedding." He finished, winking at Harumi as he said the last part.

* * *

Crowds stood before a raised platform. The Ninja stood at the front, each watching as Kai sat upon one knee. Wu stood behind him, holding Zuko's crown high. Kai wore a red robe with amber outlining. A small dark red obi rested around his waist.

Wu gently lowered the crown to rest upon Kai's head. When the crown was in place, he opened his eyes and raised to both feet. He glanced out over his people and smiled. "Fire Warriors. Today is the mark of a new era. From this day fourth, we provide aid to those of the First Realm, and any other Realm harmed by the war that raged between our Realm and the Realm of Dread so many years ago." He said.

Suki then stepped forward. "Long live the Fire King!" She yelled. The crowds of people started to chant the same thing.

* * *

Kai and Harumi stood opposite each other; their hands locked together by a single amber strand of cloth. They smiled lightly at each other as Wu faced each of them. "Kai Masaki Lord, do you take Harumi Belrin to be your wife?" He asked.

Kai nodded. "I do." He replied.

"Harumi Belrin, do you take Kai Masaki Lord to be your husband?" Wu asked.

Harumi smiled. "I do." She answered.

Wu then stepped back as he lowered a golden length of cloth over their hands. "Do you, Kai Masaki Lord, vow to love Harumi like a sister, vow to protect her form harm and aid her in times of her greatest need?"

Kai smiled. "I do."

"Do you, Harumi Belrin, vow to love Kai like a brother, vow to protect him from harm and aid him in times of his greatest need?" Wu asked.

Harumi nodded. "I do."

Wu placed a red length of cloth over their hands. "Harumi Belrin, do you vow to live by the Fire Code, to assist Kai in ruling over the Realm of Faith?

Harumi nodded. "I do."

Wu smiled. "Then I pronounce you Husband and Wife." He finished. The crowd cheered as the two kissed.

* * *

Zelrorath narrowed his eyes as he stood before a shadowy figure. The only signs of the figure being the large sinister glowing amber eyes and a glowing orb. The rest of the room was dark, purple beings stood, each seemed animal like, some had three dog heads, others were serpent like. Some had wings and beaks while others seemed to be a hybrid creature. But the one who stood next to Zelrorath. He had eight snakes for legs, four arms. A helmet with two horns and large feathery wings. His sinister red eyes glowed dimly.

The figure in the darkness soon spoke. His voice like poison, rough and evil. "Korloroth is dead. His purpose has been served. But the Fire Warriors now stand united, just as planned."

Zelrorath glanced up. "Master. The Prince of Fire has become Fire King, and his power surpasses my own. What do we do?" He asked.

The figure's eyes darted towards the snake-bird hybrid. "The Umbra Lord will show the young Fire King just how powerful Pure Darkness can be." He replied.

The snake-bird hybrid smirked. "Of course, my Dark Lord." He replied.

The figure smirked. "Go Typhon, The Umbra Lord. Cast the Realms in Darkness. And crush the young Fire King and his people."

* * *

**It over, finished. What did you think? Be on the lookout for the sequel, _The Abyssal Darkness._**


End file.
